Love Complicates Things
by ashssimi
Summary: Set after Sectionals. Rachel feels bad about Quinn getting kicked out and offers her place. Puck wants to date Quinn because of the baby but what happens when he realizes he still has feelings for Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *Sigh* I do not own any characters of Glee, but if I did, Puck and Rachel would so be together. Please Ryan Murphy?

"I'm done with you."

Those were the last words Finn said to Quinn. No matter what she does, Quinn can't seem to get him to talk to her. She knew she should have told him the truth, but Quinn knew she would have lost her boyfriend and let's face it, a cougar chasing, full of himself Lima Loser would not make a good father. So he had his own business, but cleaning pools in Ohio would only get someone so far.

Quinn sat in the choir room after they had won sectionals, not knowing what to do. She told Rachel she would do this by herself, but Quinn had no idea how to raise a baby. Her parents gave her everything, but once it came out that she wasn't the good girl her parents thought she was, Quinn was kicked out. Luckily Finn let her stay with him, but once again she was out on the street. The only difference this time was the fact that Finn gave her a week rather than half an hour. Now that week deadline was here and she still had no place to go.

"I know about the ultimatum Finn gave you and I would like to offer my guest bedroom if you want it. I figure it is partly my fault that he kicked you out but if you would have been honest from the beginning, this would never have happened and -"

"Rachel, stop. I know what I did was wrong and thank you but I can find my own place. I don't need someone who will tell me what I did was wrong. I already know it. The looks people give me when they found out I was pregnant is nothing compared to the looks I get now. I don't want to leave school only to have to hear it from you," Quinn said getting annoyed at the brunette who intruded.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I am a little jealous of you. You had not one but two of the cutest guys worried about you and I didn't have anyone. I guess I thought that if I told Finn the truth he would come running to me," Rachel said as she sat down next to Quinn.

"Now neither of us has him," Quinn said with a sigh.

The two girls sat there and didn't say a word. Rachel was trying to think about a song that would work for this kind of situation and for once, nothing came to mind. Quinn was just hoping Rachel would go away.

After a long silence, Quinn broke it. "Okay, I will take you up on your offer, but this is only for a little while. I don't have anywhere else to go."Rachel jumped up and grabbed Quinn's hand. "Let's go! I can't wait. We can work on your vocals. They are good, but not as good as mine. You do have potential though.""Wait a minute, you never said anything about singing," Quinn protested.

Rachel stopped and turned to Quinn with a pout on her face.

"But, I thought…"

Quinn didn't want to deal with her, so she compromised. "Fine, but I get to work on your wardrobe."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I really didn't except all of the alerts I did get. Thank you to all who reviewed or added it to your favorites.

Don't own Glee or any characters, but I would like to… hmm… owning Mark Salling… has promise…

Quinn couldn't believe how easily Rachel's dads took the news of a pregnant teenager living in their house. They didn't judge her by her belly, but rather by the series of events that had caused her to be in this position. They also supported her with her decision to carry the baby to full term, whether she was going to keep it or have someone adopt it.

Now, after living with the Berrys for a week, Quinn felt like she belonged for once in her life. They didn't have high expectations of her like her parents did and she wasn't worried or scared that the truth would come out about the real father of her daughter. It was starting to feel like a blessing that Rachel was feeling selfish for a moment and told Finn the truth.

The only problem Quinn had with living with Rachel was the fact that they never painted the guest bedroom. David and Alexander, Rachel's dads, said it was because people sleeping in a strange place feel more relaxed in a white room or something like that. Quinn really wasn't paying attention, so now they were at the local paint store looking at different colors of green.

"What about this one?" Rachel asked showing Quinn a shade called Limeade. "Ugh, no. That looks like split pea soup. I don't want my walls to look like puke."

Rachel pouted a bit, but put it back and kept looking.

"Rachel, what do you think about this one?" Quinn had a found a shade called Velvet Leaf.

"I like it. We should go with that one."

Quinn felt like she was slowly taking back control of her life. She could make her own decisions now and surprisingly found a friend in Rachel. Although Rachel still wouldn't let her give her a make over or go shopping for a new wardrobe, Quinn knew it was only a matter of time. They took the paint chip over to the counter and had it mixed for them while they bought the necessary supplies.

"I think that is all we need," Quinn said.

"I still need to pick up some rubber gloves," Rachel responded.

"Why? It's not like you need them to protect your manicure or anything."

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? This is embarrassing."

"Ooh, gossip. I love gossip. Ok, give me the details. Is someone else pregnant at school?" Quinn asked, getting all excited.

"No, but I'm allergic to latex. I know it's a common thing now, but I find it to be embarrassing and I don't want it to get out."

"That's it? That was the big secret? Latex? That is so boring. I won't tell anyone though so don't worry. Despite everything, you really are the only one who stuck up for me and helped me through all of this, so I guess this is the least I can do."

Rachel then squealed in delight. She knew it was unbecoming of a future Broadway star, but for the first time in her life she felt like she had a real friend. Not someone who was nice because she could sing or to humiliate her but a real friend to share secrets with.

"Ok, I get it, you're happy but could you please let go of me. You are a lot stronger than you look."

Rachel let go and started to pout until Quinn shot her a smile. Rachel's whole face lit up and she threaded her arm through Quinn's as they push the cart to the front of the store where her dads are waiting.

"Did you girls find the right color?" Alexander asks.

"Yes we did and it is beautiful. I can't wait to start painting. My parents decided that pink or purple were the only colors I could paint my room. Green and blue were for boys. Thank you for letting me do this," Quinn answered happily.

"Good, we should pay for this stuff and get home so you won't be put out for too long," David says.

The four of them made their way to the register and paid. Quinn was so excited at the prospect of painting that Rachel's dads told her multiple times to settle down and stop acting like a five year old going to Disney world. Of course they said it with smiles on their faces and Quinn knew they were just as excited as she was.

A/N: The colors Limeade and Velvet Green are owned by Behr Paints. Velvet Green is a soft turquoise color. Limeade is a pretty color, just bright and too much really would like puke or baby poo green on the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: greymalkin7 pointed something out to me that I now realize I should have clarified in the previous chapter about the gloves that Rachel got. They are in fact latex free gloves. Sorry if anyone got confused over that. **

**To everyone else who added this to favorites or alerts and commented, thank you. I'm actually surprised so many have done so. **

**Now, back to the story…**

**Puck couldn't believe it when he heard it. Rachel destroyed Quinn's life by telling Finn and now Quinn is **_**living **_**with the Berrys. Talk about an episode from The Twilight Zone. Puck was hoping Quinn would live with Brittany or even Santana but to live with Rachel would make his plan of getting Quinn back into his life even harder. Rachel was like a pit bull when it came to people she cared about. He wasn't sure how he could handle his ex-girlfriend, but if anyone had any way of helping him, it would be Kurt. **

**Puck waited until after Glee rehearsals to talk to him. He never thought he, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, stud and badass of McKinley High would have to ask Kurt Hummel for girl advice.**

"**Kurt, I need to talk to you about something important," Puck said as Kurt was packing his belongs away.**

"**Oh, are you finally going to take my advice on proper skin care, because your T-zone is in desperate need of some TLC. All you need is a good moist-"**

"**No, it's not about my face. It's about… a girl," Puck mumbled the last part.**

"**What? I didn't understand that last part. It sounded like you said you need advice about a girl."**

"**I did and if you say anything about this conversation, I will make the Dumpster tossing seem like a walk in the park."**

"**Fine, what is it you want to know."**

"**How do I get Quinn to talk to me when she has a pit bull who looks like Rachel Berry guarding her?"**

**Kurt just about fell over from laughing. He couldn't believe that of all the girls in the school, Puck would have to ask about the one girl that dumped him. **

"**Dude, it's not funny. I want my kid to know me and I'm not going to bail on her like my dad did."**

"**Okay, just give me a minute," Kurt said as he tried to regain his composure. "Now, the thing with Rachel is don't try to hide what you are doing. Don't lie to her and don't act suspicious. If you do, I can guarantee you will never get in the front door."**

"**That's it? Just ask her if I can see Quinn and she will let me? Well this will be a piece of cake. Thanks, dude." With that, Puck walked out of the room already planning to talk to Rachel the next day. He knew by the end of tomorrow, Quinn would be one step closer to seeing just how much Puck wanted to be her life.**

"**No."**

"**What do you mean 'no'?" Puck asked, confused the next morning at school. He had just asked Rachel if he could come over and talk to Quinn as she avoided him in school.**

"**Just that, no. You have ruined her life enough as it is. You are the one who got her pregnant when she was dating your best friend. If you would have kept it in your pants, then she wouldn't be in this situation. You are nothing but a perverted jerk with the mental capacity of Homo Erectus."**

"**Homo what? Did you just call me gay because you and all of the girls in the school know that is last thing I am. Besides, if it wasn't for you, Finn would still think he got Quinn pregnant with out actually having sex, so this is partly your fault as well."**

**Rachel stood staring at Puck like he grew a second head. "My fault? Everyone else covered it up for you. At least I told the truth. Finn deserved to know the truth. Yes, I did it for selfish reasons at the time, but now at least everyone isn't walking on egg shells around him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class and I suggest you do the same. If you want to prove to Quinn you're serious about taking responsibility for her daughter, then start acting like it."**

**Rachel shut her locker and gave Puck his own private show of a diva storm out. All Puck could think about as she walked away was that the skirts she wore should be outlawed. They didn't allow for any brain function. Maybe Rachel was on to something about going to class. No time like the present. The only problem was, Puck skipped so much, he forgot what class he had second period.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It had been a week since Puck tried to talk to Rachel about seeing Quinn and still no luck. He went to class, but Rachel didn't seem to be impressed. He stepped up in Glee and asked for more solos, but still, Rachel didn't budge. Puck even thought telling Rachel he quit sleeping with the cougars (which wasn't a total lie, he only stopped sleeping with half) but figured in the end it would be better is she didn't know about them.**

**He finally had enough and cornered Mercedes. If Kurt didn't have any good advice, maybe Mercedes would.**

"**I need help. I asked Kurt, but his advice didn't work," Puck asked Mercedes at her locker.**

"**With what?" Mercedes asked, looking kinda bored.**

"**With Rachel. I want to be part of Quinn's life, but because she is living at Rachel's now, I can't even talk to Quinn with out having Rachel telling me to leave."**

"**Well, I think you should just respect Quinn's decision to raise this baby by herself. If she wanted you she would have told you. I don't like what Rachel did when she told Finn, but I now realize he would have found out. You messed this thing up, now you have to deal with it."**

"**Mercedes, this is not helping me."**

"**Sorry, but I am with Rachel on this one. Leave Quinn alone," Mercedes said as she turned around and walked away, leaving Puck more frustrated than before.**

**Later that day at lunch, Puck managed to get in line behind Artie. He hoped Artie could help him, since Artie was a guy and would know where Puck was coming from.**

"**Puck, I realize that you want to be in Quinn's life because of the baby, but Rachel and Quinn both have a point they are trying to get across. You just need to accept it."**

"**Artie, not you too. I thought you at least would stick up for me with this thing. I am trying to take responsibility and all you are doing is judging me on what happened in the past. It's like no one wants be to succeed at anything.""Puck, it's not that, it's just that we all agree that Quinn has been through too much these past few months and right now what is best for her is to figure out what she wants to do. All of glee talked and no matter who you go to, they will tell you the same thing. I'm sorry, but you will have to accept it."**

**With that said, Artie rolled away from Puck and went to the glee table. Puck was still standing in line, feeling defeated. He couldn't be in his daughter's life, he lost his best friend due to a stupid mistake and now no one in glee would give him a chance. He thought of all the people in the school, the glee kids would be the ones to at least hear him out. Instead, they are the ones blocking him from even getting to know his kid. Puck didn't know how much more he could handle.**

"**I don't know how much more I can handle," Quinn said. It had been a week since Artie talked to Puck and Puck has since then backed off. He still gave her looks of longing and she knew he still wanted to be in her life, but the looks were getting to her. Some days she just wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go.**

**Quinn and Rachel were sitting in Quinn's room doing homework. It became a sort of ritual for them. They would go to either Quinn's room or Rachel's and do homework until dinner. Then, they would eat, watch some TV. or a movie and go to bed. Quinn felt like she had a friend, Rachel felt like she had a sister.**

"**Quinn, you told Puck you don't want him to interfere with whatever you chose for your daughter. You know I will respect your wishes, but right now I think you should make him suffer a little bit longer. He needs to know that he can't just expect you to make a place in your life for him just because you two made a mistake one night. Now, I don't think my niece is a mistake, so don't get me wrong, but he needs to understand that you have feelings and thoughts that need to be respected."**

"**I guess you're right, but he just looks so sad all the time. He is going back to skipping class again and he told Mr. Schue the other day that he didn't want any solos anymore. I just feel like he doesn't care and is giving up on everything."**

**Rachel didn't comment on that, as she didn't know what to say in this case. Some days she thought maybe she should have given Puck a chance when he asked for one, but then she would remember what Quinn looked like after Finn found out. Puck deserves everything he has coming to him.**

"**Girls, dinner is done." David called up from the stairs. The two girls made their way down to the dinner table and stopped short when they saw the last person they ever expected at the table.**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Glee, oh but if I did…

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Rachel squeaked out.

"Your fathers invited me over," he responded with a smirk.

"We saw him in the frozen section and we just couldn't let him eat one of those cardboard meals. He told us his mother is working and his sister is spending the night at a friend's house," Alexander said.

"But, but, but… He doesn't even like us! Why would he agree to eating here?" Rachel was still dumbfounded.

"Now, Ber-Rachel you know that's not true. I do like you," Puck said, the smirk still in place.

Quinn was still shocked to see him at the table, looking all comfortable and at home at the Berry's table.

"Why don't you sit down and we can eat? We are keeping our guest waiting," David said as he brought the salad to the table.

Rachel and Quinn sat down on the opposite side of Puck and started to put roast beef, mashed potatoes and corn on their plates. Alexander and David led the conversation with Puck while for once Rachel was quite. She couldn't believe that after she had told Puck not to come around, he completely ignores her and comes anyway. After fifteen minutes of tension at the table, Rachel has enough and excuses herself.

She heads out the back door to sit on the porch in her favorite chair and look at the stars. After five minutes she hears the door open and just knows it's Puck.

"What do you want?" she asks, not turning around.

"I want to talk to you about what you said the other day, about me not coming over and leaving Quinn alone. I want to know why. I believe I have the right to see her since it's my kid she's carrying."

"She deserves to be left alone. You ruined her life that night. I don't think you have rights to her."

"Hey, babe, it takes two to tango. You can't blame me for this."

"You're right, it does take two, but you are the more experienced. _You _should have used protection. Now because you couldn't keep it in your pants she has been kicked out of not one but two houses. I think that is your fault and you won't take responsibility for the baby."

"_I _won't take responsibility? It's _Quinn _who won't let me into the baby's life. I have tried to give her money for the bills but _she _won't take it," Puck responded, getting upset at the accusations Rachel was shooting his way.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can you just please leave?""No, I want to know what this is really about."

Rachel got up and started to walk away from Puck, wrapping her arms around her waist. She just wanted him to go away and leave her alone.

Puck watched as Rachel walked away. He started to follow, but stopped when Rachel stopped. He just didn't know what to do. For once, being a badass wasn't going to help him.

"Rachel, please what is this all about? You aren't like this. This just isn't you," Puck started to plead.

"You weren't supposed to come here. You were just supposed to leave me alone and forget about Quinn. You were supposed to lose interest in the baby and eventually sign the adoption papers and go on with your life."

"I still don't understand. You aren't making any sense."

"Ever since Quinn got pregnant, we started to get closer and then you and me started to date, for one week mind you, but when I realized that you were the father of her daughter, I just couldn't believe. First I was upset for Finn, then I was upset for me. The two most handsome men in the school and both are hung up on Quinn Fabray. For once I just want one guy to look at me the way you and Finn looked at Quinn. I thought if she lived with me, I would get over it, but then you asked me about her and everything came back. I just lost it and took it out on you."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Ugh, you don't even listen," Rachel said as she turned around and looked at Puck. "What is so special about Quinn that even though I want to hate her, I can't. I can't feel any hateful feelings for her. I don't even feel pity for here. She is so brave, wanting to go through this alone, but what about you? I get why Finn liked her. They were the golden couple but what about you? Why do you like her?"

"I just don't know. I always thought she was beautiful and she wanted Finn. I guess I wanted what he wanted. Then I got her pregnant and it was all about the baby. I don't want to be like my dead-beat dad. But somewhere in all of this you showed up and now I don't know. I want my daughter, but if Quinn is part of the deal, then that's what I'll take."

Rachel started to cry. She was holding in the tears and hoped Puck wouldn't see her like this, but it all came out. She started to run towards the house what Puck grabbed her and hugged her tight. At this gesture, Rachel breaks into sobs. Puck just holds her, rubbing her back. He didn't know what to do after that. Eventually Rachel's knees gave out and Puck slowly guided them to the ground.

He just held her as she cried all the tears she was holding in for Quinn, Finn, Puck and herself.

It could have been five minutes or five hours, Puck wasn't sure, but eventually Rachel stopped crying and looked up at Puck.

"I got your shirt wet."

Puck just smiled and held her a little bit longer before Rachel got up and went in the house, leaving Puck on the ground in her backyard, even more confused about everything than before.


End file.
